King of Anything?
by Kei Jones
Summary: Leah lets out a heavy sigh feeling Sam's eyes bore into the side of her head.  She'd invited out to a small diner just outside of Forks.  She had good news and bad news.  The good news she was over him; the bad news he isn't over her.


Who Made You King?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters or the lyrics for this fic. **

* * *

Leah lets out a heavy sigh feeling Sam's eyes bore into the side of her head. She'd invited him to a small diner just outside of Forks. She had good news and bad news. The _good_ news she was over him; the _bad_ news he wasn't over her. She told him that she was done with their relationship and he only stared at her in surprise, his mouth hanging open in disbelief for a moment before it was replaced with narrowed dark eyes and a furrowed brow. She's known him long enough to know that he has a tight grip on his coffee mug and that he's gritting his teeth thinking of something, anything to say to bring her back – to get her to change her mind.

Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
While I look outside  
So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by

"You can't be serious." Sam finally says as Leah's eyes slowly drift over to look at his reflection in the glass. "Lee-Lee, we've – that is _we_ love each other. We're supposed to be together." Leah lets out another sigh and rolls her eyes at her own reflection. She's heard these words before and really all she wants to do is hurry up and get the hell away from him.

"Not anymore, Sam." She says shaking her head before finishing off the rest of her coffee. Raising her hand she signals the waitress for her check. "Listen, Sam, it was fun while it lasted. And I appreciate _all_ of the good times we've had, I do, but I _can't_ keep doing this anymore." The waitress walks up and quickly deposits both checks before scurrying back behind the counter.

You've got opinions, man  
We're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked  
So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine  
And get out of here fast

"You can't do this. Not to _me_. _You need me_…what are you going to do?" Sam demands angrily as Leah looks at her bill and reaches into her purse seeming to not hear any of Sam's words.

"That's where _you're_ wrong." Leah says pulling out a twenty and snatching Sam's bill up and looking at it. Holding up her hand she smiles at her now _ex_-boyfriend as the waitress walks up taking both checks. "Keep the change." Leah tells her smiling at her sweetly. The waitress nods her head with an appreciative smile and walks off. "I _don't_ need _you_ to do _anything_ for me, Sam. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save

"Why are you lying to yourself? I know you better than you know yourself." Sam says smugly leaning back into the seat. "Is this about college? Listen, Lee-Lee, you're smart; I'll give you that. But don't you think engineering is a bit much for you? What would you _do_ with that degree? Just become a RN like your mom and stay close to home. That's what's best for you."

Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?

Leah's jaw tightens at Sam's words and the smug look he's giving her. "I'm only looking out for you, _your_ future – _our_ future. Don't you see, Lee-Lee? Remember all of our plans and promises? Don't throw them away over a silly disagreement." Leah listens with forced patience as Sam continues on reminding her of their plans – him getting a job in construction, she working part time as an RN, her eventually becoming the Mrs. Clever of La Push with the white picket fence, the children and doing nothing cooking and cleaning. His words speaking volumes of a simple life as Mrs. Uley being barefoot and pregnant standing in front of a hot stove or behind a vacuum sweeper.

Those were never really her ideals even when they first started dating. She only agreed just so they wouldn't argue with one another. She was a silly 15-yr old then and now she's done playing along and being submissive.

You sound so innocent, all full of good intent  
Swear you know best  
But you expect me to jump up on board with you  
And ride off into your delusional sunset

"Don't' loose sight of _our_ plans, Lee-Lee. Those SATs and ACTs scores don't really know mean anything. Engineering is an all man's field anyway. They won't listen to you; not like I do." Sam says taking Leah's hand into his and smiling at her. Leah's brow furrow at his words and her eye twitches showing her annoyance but he doesn't see it. He's never noticed it before. He doesn't pay attention to her and her wants and needs; it's always about _him_. He's single-handedly planned out _her_ whole life and never once has he genuinely asked for her opinion.

I'm not the one who's lost with no direction  
But you'll never see  
You're so busy making maps with my name on them in all caps  
You got the talking down, just not the listening

"I'm sorry, Sam, but nothing you can do or say will change my mind." Leah says pulling her hand back to Sam's surprise. "I actually _like_ working with computers, taking things apart and seeing how they work." Leah explains smiling brightly. She's not trying to make him see the truth – she doesn't care; she's only speaking the truth.

"You're going to fail." He hisses venomously as his hands ball up into tight fists.

"I doubt that." Leah says chuckling. "Just because _you_ failed doesn't mean _I_ will. I'm not _you_ and you, sure as hell, ain't me."

"You're _not_ doing this." Sam growls out leaning forward. "I won't let you."

"Won't let _me_?" Leah asks her voice rising drawing the attention of the few patrons. "Who the _hell_ died and made you King of Me? King of Any-goddamn-thing for that matter?" Leah demands as Sam blushes as he hears some people whispering about the two arguing by the window.

And who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?

"All my life I've done _everything_ that everyone has asked _and_ expected of me." Leah states her eyes narrowing as she crosses her arms. Sam looks at her and sees determination and her resolve. "I've done what my mother, father, _you_, cousins, aunts, uncles; hell I've even done what _Seth_ has told me to do. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of doing what everyone else says. It's time I start making my own decisions in _my_ life. I'm not _waiting_ for _you_ or anyone else to _give_ me permission. _You_ live your life and I'll live mine."

All my life I've tried to make everybody happy  
While I just hurt and hide  
Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide

"Lee-Lee, it's not like that. You know it's not. You're just overreacting." Sam says trying to calm Leah down and get her to see _his_ reasoning.

"I'm _done_ listening to you, Sam. You can argue with me all you want but I'm not changing my mind. You don't rule over _me_."

Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?

She listens mildly amused as Sam still insists on trying to argue with Leah and get her to see his side; see that she's making a terrible mistake. Chuckling to herself she gets up no longer caring to hear anymore of Sam's sorry-ass excuses or explanations. Grabbing her purse she moves around the table to only be stopped as Sam reaches out and holds her hand. She looks into his eyes and sees desperation, sadness and regret but there's nothing she can do to ease the pain. Squeezing his hand one last time she walks away from him turning her back and opens the door heading outside as he now talks loudly to her back saying that she'll never amount to anything, she'll be back and will regret ever making such a foolish decision..

Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?

Looking up at the cloudy sky she smiles feeling as if a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. She's in charge now. Leah Michelle Clearwater is _now_ in charge of her own destiny; she's the Queen and Master of her own heart and path.

Let me hold your crown, babe.

* * *

A/N: So this idea just hit me on my way back to work after stopping at home for lunch. It's a song by Sara Bareilles called 'King of Anything'. It's a real catchy tune but there you go. I'm still working on 'Worth Waiting For' since 'Wake-up Call' continues to elude me. *growls thinking back on her dead flash drive* Damn you! DAMN YOU! *shakes fist ferverntly* So...in the meantime as I try to work that out I'll just keep on writing until the right voice hits me again.

I'd like to thank everyone for reading my stories as always. I got some new reviewers from 'Fireflies' and if you read this I just want to say 'THANK YOU! It's nice to have a name to go with those random numbers.' ^-^ I've only been back since late Tuesday night and have been working the late shift at work. So I've not really had much time to goof off on which really sucks. T-T But at least it's the weekend and if I'm lucky I might be able to catch Cu in a chat! =D And shake down Ses for some more smut updates! Hehehehe.

But, again, I can never thank everyone enough for reading, reviewing and at least checking out my stories and profile. It really means a lot to me and makes me think maybe I should go back to college and take some writing courses...along side my psychology courses? Communications was fun - more like a cakewalk since it's basic BS'ing...but I digress...mainly because I'm bored...and lonely. Sitting here...in no man's land - no hot WILF to occupy me land. Le sigh. But at least I got to mess with Sam.


End file.
